1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device having a structure for reducing or preventing the propagation of cracks and/or moisture penetration.
2. Description of the Related Art
After a plurality of integrated circuits are formed on a semiconductor wafer, the semiconductor wafer is cut using a wafer cutting process so as to be divided into a plurality of semiconductor chips. The wafer cutting process uses a cutting blade to cut the wafer along a scribe wiring of the wafer. However, with a conventional semiconductor device structure, cracks occur in an interlayer insulating layer and propagate from the edge of the semiconductor chip toward an active region during the wafer cutting process, thereby damaging the semiconductor chip. Additionally, moisture penetrates through the cutting plane of the interlayer insulating layer, thereby causing further damage to the semiconductor chip.